The Wild Hanyou Inuyasha's Sister
by Babygirl2091
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang meets Sora, who have gotten a lot of attention
1. The Truth and The Arrival

The Wild Hanyou- Inuyasha's Sister  
  
Ch1: the arrival and truth  
  
"She's gettin closer I can feel it!" thought Inuyasha as he looked up at the sky. "What is he lookin' at?" asked Kagome to Miroku and Sango who was lookin at Inuyasha,  
  
"Hello, earth to Inuyasha, you mangy dog." Said Miroku cautiously, trying to avoid not getting hit or yelled at...or worse. He didn't react. "Inuyasha? Is something wrong?" asked Kagome.  
  
Inu. "... No it's just that..." Kag. "just that what?" Inu. "my sister is coming!"  
  
Group "your sister!?" Kag. "I thought your mother only had two children?" Inu. "she did, she had Sora, she died when I was 3 and Sora was 2."  
  
"Inuyasha is that you? A soft voice came from behind them. As everyone turned around, they saw a young Hanyou about 16 years old (with a body of like Kagome like, but a bit curvier), she had long sliver hair with brown streaks, light brown eyes that sparkled in the sun, she wore a light blue skirt and a light blue fire rat coat (the same thing Inuyasha wears) she looked almost like a human but had the presence of a wolf demon for some reason.  
  
"you must be Sora. My name is Kagome, pleased to meet you." "Pleased to meet you too." Sora. "can't you say hi to your older brother" said Inuyasha with his arms extended out to hug his sis. "of coarse I can, (hugging her bro.) how are you?" she asked. Before Inu. could answer Miroku so rudely interrupted their reunion.  
  
"O yeah let me introduce you to the rest of gang this is Sango" Sango "hi" Inu. "Shippo" Shippo. "wow I never met a nicer version of Inuyasha before... oowww" Inuyasha knocked Shippo across the head. "don't be so mean to him Inuyasha" said Sora  
  
Inu. "yeah, whatever. O yeah this Kirara, she's Sango's pet." "hi. Aren't you the lil' cutie." Sora. Just then Kiala transformed into her bigger form. "o... I'm sorry, I meant to say, aren't you the cutie."  
  
Inu: "(sigh) and this is Miroku" Miro: "pleased to meet such a beautiful young girl." "um Inuyasha, I hate to break up this moment, but Kouga is coming, and fast." Kagome.  
  
"Damn, he always comes at the wrong time" Inuyasha drawing out his sword. "I'll help, just like old times." Said Sora drawing out her sword. "Wow what's the name of your sword? Asked Sango as she looked at it. "it's name is Shikon it was made by my father, it is made by the same power and elements of the Shikon jewel, and it can only work in my hands" Sora  
  
"Inuyasha, I've come to... claim... this... beautiful... wolf hanyou standing in front of me" trying to change what he was goin' to saw and not embarrass in front of this beauty.  
  
"a wolf that's where your wrong Kouga. She a half breed just like Inuyasha" said Shippo trying to defend for Sora.  
  
"no Shippo, he's right. I am a wolf, but only a half, that's why I have the doggy ears, but not the tail." Said Sora  
  
"See you lil' shrimp I can tell if there's a wolf demon around, and I was right. So my love... why don't you tell me your name." Kouga said in his sexiest voice kissing the top of her hand, looking at her with his brown eyes.  
  
"my name is Sora, Inuyasha's younger sister." "so I've heard."  
  
"look I hate to break up this lil' love feast, but we gotta go." Inuyasha said impatiently  
  
"bye, my love. I will wait for you until the next time we meet." Kouga said, then ran off into the sun set.  
  
"With that said and done, why don't we take you to the hot springs, you know for a girls night, while the boys stay here and get the fire goin'" suggested Kagome. "Sure why not" Sango and Sora said happily.  
  
"Hey what about us?" said Miroku holding Sango around her waist. (o yeah I forgot to mention that Sango is 9 months pregnant, with Miroku's son on the way, and Kagome is 6 months with a son and a daughter) "Let them go and enjoy themselves, in the mean time I'll wait for you to come back Kagome." Said Inuyasha, kissing her.  
  
"Aww, how sweet all of you guys are lovers. Don't worry I wont be in the way much" said Sora laughing and running towards the hot springs. ( they're pregnant but they don't look it so they can still do anything)  
  
"Hey" yelled Sango and Kagome running after her. 


	2. Ch2: The Talk

CH2: the talk Kag: "wow I forgot how good this feels" Sango: "you mean without Inuyasha being in here with you" smiling wickedly Kag: "you should be the last person to talk" eyeing her friend  
  
As the two friends joked and laughed, Sora slowly dipped into the spring.  
  
Kag: well... how does the water feel?" Sora: "it feels great, especially after that battle with Sesshomaru" Sango: "What you were in battle with Sesshomaru!?" Sora: "Yeah he thought I was Inuyasha, but when he saw who I was he swore to destroy me. But I escaped before he had time to develop his final blow."  
  
Kag: "why would Sesshomaru attack you, his own family!? Sango: "Kagome think about it Sesshomaru wants to destroy Inuyasha and their also family."  
  
Sora: "He's only my half brother, Inuyasha and me came from the same mother, but Sess. came from another lady" After the explanation Sora sat there listening and laughing to Sango and Kagome as they tell her some embarrassing things Inuyasha and Miroku did.  
  
Inu: "did you enjoy your bath?" Kag: "yes, I did but it wasn't the same without you." Mir: "how bout you Sango miss me?" San: "yep. I miss your mischievous hands"  
  
As the couple held each other kissing, Sora couldn't help but smile. Finally knowing that her brother found true love, and imaging that, that was Kouga and her.  
  
Kag: "I bet everyone's hungry let's have some dinner." As everyone sat down and started to eat, as for Sora she enjoyed her first cup of ramen.  
  
Inu: "Sora aren't you goin' to bed.?" Sora: "yeah. But not now." Inu: "well good night" Sora: "good night"  
  
As the group fell asleep Sora decided to go to the lake that she passed by when goin' to the springs.  
  
"it beautiful, so peaceful, so calm just like the lake mother and father took us to. Just before they died and before Sesshomaru wanted to kill Inuyasha and me" Sora thought to her self.  
  
"Hello my love enjoying the sight" Koga said Sora: "yes I am... and nice to see you to" Koga: "you look so beautiful in the moonlight" Sora: "even for a half wolf demon" Sora: "I don't consider you a half wolf, I consider you as my mate. One who belongs to me and no one else, one who would love to receive...the moonlit flower every evening." Sora: "o my gosh... how did you find this... how do you that the moonlit flower was my favorite."  
  
"that doesn't matter, I want you to be mine. I'll give you anything you ask for, anything your heart desires. Even if that means traveling with you and that mangy mutt" Koga said softly nuzzling her neck while his hands were slowly sliding up her skirt.  
  
"Inuyasha isn't a mangy..." before she could finish her sentence Koga kissed her passionately, while his hands were caressing her body.  
  
Sora wrapped her arms around Koga's neck and leaned back making Koga lay on top of her she never wanted this moment to end.  
  
The next morning Sora woke up to find herself still wrapped in Koga's arms. Sora smiled lightly and fell back to sleep wrapping her arms around his arms  
  
"Inuyasha were is Sora, she's not here." Said Shippo fearfully Inu: "maybe she slept in one of the trees" he said still sleeping  
  
"No she didn't Kirara checked all the trees for her scent in this area. I'm telling you she's not here" said Shippo shaking Kagome and Sango to help him find her.  
  
"What!?" screamed Inuyasha "we have to look for her, especially if Sesshomaru, Naraku or Kouga finds her who knows what they'll do to her" said Kagome fearing the worst for Inu's. lil' sis.  
  
As the group head off looking for Sora Inuyasha picked up Kouga's scent near the lake.  
  
"I smell Kouga... over there by the lake." Said Inuyasha running toward the scent the group follows, and were surprised to see Sora sitting in Kouga's lap asleep with his arms wrapped around her.  
  
"Kouga you, you jerk. She's only a child, she's not even 14 yet." Miroku yelled angrily at Kouga, waken him and Sora up.  
  
Sora jumped up angrily "how dare you say that I'm not even 14 yet, I'm 16 and I'm not a child, I can take care of myself I did it for the past 14 years."  
  
"That's it Kouga, I'm gonna rip your hands for touching her."  
  
Inuyasha was about to strike Kouga when Sora jumped in the way staring Inuyasha right in the eyes saying, "your gonna have to go through me first"  
  
Inu: "what are you talking about, he my sworn enemy. And he's going down."  
  
Sora: "I don't care. I love him. Since the time you and me been apart Inuyasha I been in a battle with Naraku. He saved me and took care of my wounds and since that time I fell in love with him, and he loves me back. So GET USED TO IT.!"  
  
Inu:" but..."  
  
But was the only word Inuyasha could say as he looked at Sora and Kouga. Both of them were holding each other, Sora had a tear running down her cheek as if Inuyasha would kill her for falling in love with him. Kag: "Inuyasha, don't do this. Your sister finally found true love, just like you and me." Inu: "all right Sora, you know I would do anything to make you happy. So... I'll try to make peace with him."  
  
With tears running down her cheeks Sora hugged her brother thanking him, as for Kouga he just whispered thank you to Inuyasha for understanding. 


End file.
